


Second chance

by call_me_el



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smuga is in denial, Smuga umiera, Smuga za dużo myśli, Smuga żyje, Time Travel Fix-It, Wilmuga, Śmierć ships it
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: „Nie mogę cię jeszcze zabrać. To nie twój czas. Nie zrobiłeś jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy, Janie Smuga. Daję ci tę szansę, bo bardzo ciebie polubiłam i chciałabym, abyś był w pełni szczęśliwy i spełniony, kiedy w końcu staniesz znowu u mego progu.”Smuga dostaje drugą szansę na życie i gdyby tylko ten jego sceptyczny umysł nie stał mu na drodze do pełni szczęścia...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Jan Smuga & Tomek Wilmowski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Second chance

Ciemność.

Bezgraniczna ciemność. Otulająca z każdej strony, przytłaczająca pustka pozbawiona światła. Pozbawiona wszystkiego. Żadnego zapachu, żadnego dźwięku. Tylko zimno. Przeszywające do szpiku kości, promieniujące od serca, rozchodzące się po całym ciele aż po czubki palców, a zarazem przylegające do skóry, jakby chciało się od niego ogrzać zimno. Wdzierające się go gardła i mrożące płuca z każdym oddechem zimno.

Oddychał.

Nie powinien. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dlaczego. Nie powinien oddychać. Nie powinien czuć zimna. Nie powinien móc zacisnąć pięści i tak samo nie powinien móc otworzyć oczu. Chyba je otworzył. Widział tylko ciemność. Gęstą, ciężką, taką nienaturalną. Obcą. To nie była bezgwiezdna noc w stepie, ani ciemny pokój z zasłoniętymi oknami podasz nowiu księżyca. Nie. W tej ciemności nie było _nic_. Była _martwa_.

On był martwy.

Lodowaty powiew omiótł go po szyi i włos mu się zjeżył na głowie. Znał _to_ zimno. Tyle razy się o nie otarł, że było niemal jak stary przyjaciel, odwiedzający cię raz na jakiś czas, po którym słuch ginie na długie miesiące. Tak. Znał to zimno bardzo dobrze, mimo, że nigdy się nie spotkali twarzą w twarz. Nie dlatego, że go unikał, o nie. Po prostu do tej pory zawsze się mijali, kłaniali z szacunkiem i rozchodzili każde w swoje strony, obydwoje spieszący gdzieś indziej.

Aż do teraz.

Ciekawiło go, co tym razem się zmieniło?

„ _To nie był twój czas_ ”

Dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach, kiedy z ciemności dobiegło go echo wyszeptanych słów. Nie bał się. Nic nie mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić, więc tylko czekał. I tak już nie żył. Drugi raz nie umrze.

 _„Zawsze cię lubiłam, Janie Smuga.”_ Cichy śmiech przetoczył się echem wokół niego i skoncentrował gdzieś przed nim, _“ Ta odwaga. To opanowanie. Niewielu do tej pory przyjęło mnie bez strachu i łkań, bez gniewu i żalu, bez słowa skargi, czy westchnienia ulgi.”_

Echo… Nie, nie echo. _Śmierć_. Śmierć zawirowała przed nim i odezwała się za jego plecami, szepcząc mu do ucha:

_„Ale to nie był twój czas, Janie Smuga”_

Zimny powiew omiótł mu po twarzy, jakby Śmierć dotknęła go i pogłaskała po policzku. Dreszcz wędrował teraz po jego ciele nieustannie, koncentrując się w wokół jego serca.

_„Nie mogę cię jeszcze zabrać. To nie twój czas. Nie zrobiłeś jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy, Janie Smuga. Daję ci tę szansę, bo bardzo ciebie polubiłam i chciałabym, abyś był w pełni szczęśliwy i spełniony, kiedy w końcu staniesz znowu u mego progu.”_

Nie zrobił ważnej rzeczy? Nie zdążył się tylko pożegnać. Nic więcej mu nie przyszło do głowy, poza tym, że nie miał czasu powiedzieć tym tak bliskim mu ludziom _Do widzenia_. Nie zdążył powiedzieć bosmanowi Nowickiemu, żeby przestał do niego mówić per „pan”, bo już tyle lat się przyjaźnili, że był mu niczym brat. Nie zdążył powiedzieć Tomkowi, że kochał go jak rodzonego syna i żałował, że nie będzie go przy nim, kiedy Tomek założy własną rodzinę, nie uściśnie nigdy więcej Sally.

Przed oczami wyobraźni mignęła mu wysoka postać o szerokich barach. Blond włosy, zawsze przeczesane tylko palcami, ułożone na lewo, bo w prawej ręce zawsze trzymał ołówek. I niebieskie oczy. Pierwsze, na co zwrócił uwagę, kiedy się poznali. Te jasne, błyszczące nadzieją i iskrzące się determinacją, śmiejące się, najczęściej z niego, oczy. Usta wygięte w leciutkim uśmiechu, jakby znał sekret, o którego istnieniu nie wiedział nikt poza nim.

Żałował, że pozostawił tyle niewypowiedzianych słów. Tyle niewykonanych gestów. Bo zawsze myślał, że ma jeszcze czas. Że to nie tym razem, jeszcze nie. Był przekonany, że na razie było mu dobrze tak, jak było i powie mu później. Następnym razem. Tylko teraz nie było już żadnego później. Nie będzie już następnego razu.

 _„Och, Janie Smuga.”_ Echo westchnienia wyrwało go z zadumy i przypomniał sobie gdzie jest. _„Przecież mówię, że daję ci szansę na zrobienie tych wszystkich rzeczy. Nie zmarnuj jej. Nie czekaj. Bo ja nie będę.”_

Z tymi słowami, dreszcz wędrujący po jego ciele nasilił się i Smuga mógł przysiąc, że cały się trząsł. Czy ze strachu, czy z jakiegoś innego powodu nie mógł powiedzieć. Ale to szarpiące ramionami drganie nasilało się i usłyszał tylko _„To nie był twój czas”_ nim zamknął oczy i nie czuł już nic.

***

_„To nie był twój czas”_

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i zaczerpnął potężny chełst powietrza. Po małym, ciemnym pokoju rozchodził się tylko jego urywany oddech. Serce mu łomotało boleśnie i rozmasowując ręką pierś, przymknął oczy.

Znowu miał ten dziwny sen. Męczył go od czasu tamtego niefortunnego polowania na tygrysa bengalskiego i miał już go, szczerze powiedziawszy, serdecznie dość.

Smuga usiadł na skraju łóżka i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Odgarnął z czoła wilgotne od potu włosy i podrapał się po brodzie. Znajomy dreszcz przeszedł mu o plecach i odruchowo obrócił się w stronę okna. Było otwarte. No tak, był zbyt zmęczony poprzedniego dnia i zapomniał je zamknąć. Mimo gorąca panującego w ciągu dnia, majowe noce bywały czasem chłodne i to pewnie stąd ten dreszcz. Bo cóż to innego mogło być?

Bez pośpiechu podszedł do okna i już miał je zamknąć, kiedy w oczy rzuciła mu się leżąca na biurku otwarta koperta z do połowy wysuniętym listem. Zapominając o oknie, wziął ją do ręki i powoli wyciągnął złożoną na pół kartkę. Zaledwie rzucił na nią okiem, przypomniał sobie, że to właśnie ten list czytał, kiedy wrócił do domu późnym wieczorem.

Wyprawa do Ameryki Południowej.

Hagenbeck już od jakiegoś czasu chciał go tam wysłać, ale jakoś do tej pory zawsze coś mu wpadało i musiał przekładać wyjazd. Chciał tam popłynąć i sam zżymał się na opóźnienia, ale za nic nie mógł powstrzymać nawału innych zajęć. Gdyby wierzył w przypadki, powiedziałby, że jakaś siła zmuszała go, żeby zaczekał, bo teraz nie był odpowiedni moment na ten wyjazd.

Odłożył list na biurko. Zostawił okno otwarte, bo bezchmurne niebo, rozjaśniane powoli pierwszymi promieniami słońca zapowiadało ciepły, pogodny dzień. Smuga zawiesił wzrok na zagraconym papierami biurku, gdzie piętrzyły się stosy niedokończonych opracowań, pobieżne szkice map i cała sterta szklanek po herbacie. Będzie musiał to uporządkować, zanim wyruszy do Amazonii.

Głębokie cienie nadal czaiły się w kątach pokoju, kiedy Smuga umyty i w pełni ubrany zebrał poplamione zeschłą herbatą szklanki i wyniósł je do kuchni. Nie miał ochoty na śniadanie. Coś w tym śnie poruszyło go to tego stopnia, że odebrało mu apetyt i jedyne, czego chciał, to napić się czegoś gorącego, żeby odegnać to zimno kręcące wokół serca.

Zapach świeżo parzonej herbaty wypełnił pogrążoną w półcieniu maleńką kuchnię.

Za każdym razem, kiedy miał ten sen, czuł to samo zimno i za każdym razem spychał wszelkie myśli na ten temat na bok. Najczęściej wystarczyło, że skupiał się na czymś innym i po jakimś czasie zapominał o tym obezwładniającym zimnie i wszechobecnej ciemności. Dlatego też wstawał jeszcze przed wschodem słońca, żeby móc zobaczyć jak niebo na wschodzie jaśnieje i poczuć na twarzy ciepły blask rozwiewający ten chłód. Szukał wszystkiego, co byłoby przeciwieństwem tego, co dręczyło go po tych na wpół tylko przespanych nocach. Żeby czuł, że jest tu i teraz. Żeby czuł, że _żyje_.

Dokończył herbatę i zostawił szklankę na stole. Później się tym zajmie. Teraz musiał przygotować się na spotkanie z geografem, którego polecił mu znajomy. Ponoć ów geograf szukał zajęcia na dłużej i zgłosił się na ochotnika, mimo, że wcześniej na żadnej wyprawie nie był. Nie wróżyło to dobrze, ale postanowił dać temu człowiekowi szansę. Każdy gdzieś musi zacząć, prawda? Najwyżej posadzi go gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce i da mu do pisania opracowania, na których spisanie on sam nigdy cierpliwości nie miał. Ale to później. Najpierw musi go poznać.

***

Chłód nocy nadal wisiał w powietrzu, kiedy Smuga wyszedł z mieszkania i ruszył w stronę tętniącej życiem ulicy. Od samego rana na głównej alei pełno było ludzi, dorożek, koni i sam Bóg wiedział, czego jeszcze. Był wdzięczny za to, że nie musiał przepychać się między wyperfumowanymi paniami i wystrojonymi w odświętne garnitury mężczyznami. Ludzie sami uchodzili mu z drogi nawet na niego nie patrząc, jakby odpychał ich niewidzialną aurą. Gdyby w takie brednie wierzył. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, kiedy kolejny dżentelmen ustąpił mu z drogi, mimo, że Smuga szedł za nim i tamten nie mógł go zobaczyć. Bawiło go to, choć nie lubił, kiedy ludzie się go bali.

Ulica na moment opustoszała na tyle, że mógł przeskoczyć między jedną dorożką a drugą i odprowadzany gardłowym nawoływaniem, odbił w jedną z mniejszych uliczek. Jego kroki na brukowanej ulicy odbijały się echem od wysokich ścian sąsiadujących ze sobą kamienic. Trącające ściekami, pogrążone w półmroku przejście wywiodło go na duży plac przy rzece. Stąd do portu było może niecałe pięć minut piechotą i przy następnym wdechu poczuł znajomy zapach morskiej wody. Gwar panujący w około zagłuszały co raz głuche dudnienia wydobywające się z kominów parowców i skrzek mew krążących nad placem.

Smuga rozejrzał się w koło i odnalazł wzrokiem wysoką sylwetkę mężczyzny chodzącego dość nerwowym krokiem wokół fontanny. Coś mu zakręciło z żołądku, kiedy w pełnym słońcu mignęła mu jasna blond czupryna. Dreszcz, który czuł każdego rana przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, bo Smuga wiedział… jakimś cudem _wiedział_ , że ów mężczyzna ma niebieskie oczy. Jasne, przepełnione blaskiem, śmiejące się z _niego_ oczy.

Mimowolnie zwolnił kroku i zmarszczył czoło. Skąd mógł to wiedzieć? Był pewny, że tego człowieka wżyciu na oczy nie widział. Ba! Nawet nie znał jego imienia, a skądś wiedział, że był dla niego kimś ważnym. Na tyle ważnym, że znał tak dobrze kolor jego oczu.

Nie miał czasu na dalsze rozmyślania, bo ten człowiek, którego obserwował może i zbyt natarczywie, zatrzymał się, spojrzał na zegarek, rozejrzał się w około i napotkał jego spojrzenie. Smuga widział wyraźnie, jak nieznajomy zawahał się, jakby nie był pewien, czy powinien podejść, czy zaczekać aż on do niego podejdzie.

W tych kilkunastu krokach, jakie ich dzieliły, Smuga zaobserwował kilka interesujących rzeczy o tym nieznajomym człowieku. Był spięty i poddenerwowany, choć ukrywał to dość dobrze. Nikt inny pewnie by tego nie zauważył, ale Smuga od zawsze miał to coś, że wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na kogoś i _wiedział_. Wiedział, że ten człowiek pokładał wszelkie nadzieje na swój udział w tej wyprawie. Wiedział, że dla tego człowieka była to swojego rodzaju ucieczka.

Kiedy znalazł się na wyciagnięcie ręki od niego i spojrzał w te błyszczące nadzieją oczy, wiedział, że zabrałby go na koniec świata, gdyby ten człowiek tego chciał.

\- Pan Smuga? – Ciepły, łagodny głos niemal wytrącił go z równowagi. Kiwnął głową i nie mógł powstrzymać kącików ust przed uniesieniem się na widok małego, ale szczerego uśmiechu. – Andrzej Wilmowski, miło pana poznać.

\- Jan Smuga. – Uścisnął dużą, silną dłoń i zaskoczony jej miękkością, przelotnie zerknął na nią, jakby nie wierzył, że należy ona do tego rosłego mężczyzny przed nim. – Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Dziękuję za spotkanie tak wcześnie z rana. Mam później jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia, a część z nich zależna jest od pana ewentualnego udziału w wyprawie.

\- Nie szkodzi. Przyszedłbym o każdej porze. – Wilmowski skinął głową i nadal wpatrując się w niego powoli wysunął swoją dłoń z uścisku Smugi. – Dziękuję, że dał mi pan szansę.

\- Każdy na nią zasługuje. – Smuga miał dziwne wrażenie, że te słowa już kiedyś usłyszał, w bardzo podobnym kontekście. Odrzucił jednak tą myśl i skupił się na Wilmowskim. – Siądźmy na ławce i porozmawiajmy na spokojnie.

Poprowadził Wilmowskiego w stronę rozłożystego drzewa, pod którym stała drewniana ławka. Usiedli na dwóch jej krańcach i Smuga powoli nabił fajkę. Odezwał się dopiero, kiedy pyknął i chmura niebieskawego dymu natychmiast rozwiała się na wietrze.

\- Jest pan geografem. – Otrzymał skinienie głową. – Co skłoniło pana do udziału w tej wyprawie?

Zapytałby i tak, ale _musiał_ dostać odpowiedź, bo coś go uwierało, skrawki tego snu mignęły mu przed oczami i musiał _wiedzieć_. Musiał wiedzieć, czy to prawda, że Wilmowski uciekł z Warszawy przed zsyłką? Czy to prawda, że umarła mu niedawno żona? Czy to prawda, że jego syn, Tomek, mieszkał z wujostwem w Warszawie? Musiał wiedzieć.

\- Powiedzmy, że zmieniła się moja sytuacja życiowa. Czy to będzie problem? – Niebieskie oczy przygasły na chwilę i zimny dreszcz wstrząsnął Smugą.

O. Jasna. Cholera.

Ale jak? Jakim cudem mógł _wiedzieć_?! Poznał Andrzeja Wilmowskiego niecałe pięć minut temu, a wiedział o nim wszystko. Wiedział, że zaczesuje włosy na lewo, bo prawa dłoń była zawsze zajęta pisaniem lub szkicowaniem i odruchowo odrzucał grzywkę z czoła wolną ręką. Wiedział, że ciężko było go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wiedział, że pomimo tego spokoju i opanowania, był gotowy walczyć o słuszną sprawę. Wiedział tysiąc innych rzeczy, których nie wiedział o nikim innym.

Ale skąd?

Coraz trudniej mu było zapanować nad sobą i tylko mocny uścisk na fajce utrzymał ją w jego ręku. Musiał zakończyć tą rozmowę i znaleźć się po drugiej stronie miasta od Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, bo inaczej zwariuje. Ale z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu tak bardzo chciał z nim rozmawiać.

\- To żaden problem, po prostu chciałem wiedzieć. Jest pan świadomy, że najprawdopodobniej nie wrócimy na Boże Narodzenie do Europy?

\- Nie obchodzę świąt, jeśli to pana martwi. – To spojrzenie posmutniało jeszcze bardziej i serce Smudze ścisnęło na to, jak te szerokie bary skuliły się nieznacznie. – Czy potrzebne będą jakieś referencje? Bo mam tylko kilka swoich opracowań… i parę map, gdyby chciał pan na nie rzucić okiem? Wróciłem niedawno z Adenu i tak…

Pierwszy raz podczas rozmowy Wilmowski speszył się. Zacisnął nerwowo dłonie na pasku torby, leżącej u jego stóp i uciekł wzrokiem na plac, gdzie spacerowało kilka par i gromada dzieci biegała wokoło. Smuga dostrzegł bezgraniczną tęsknotę w oczach Wilmowskiego i chrząknął, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Chętnie je obejrzę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko na zachętę i odetchnął w duchu, kiedy Wilmowski odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nie uszło uwadze Smugi, że usiadł on bardziej bokiem, jakby chciał uniknąć spoglądania w stronę pełnego placu. – Niech mi pan opowie o pana wycieczce. Jeśli mi się pana opowiadanie spodoba, zabiorę pana ze sobą.

I tak by zabrał.

Wilmowski zaśmiał się szczerze, pokręcił głową jakby z niedowierzaniem i wyciągnął z torby cienki notes. Położył go na ławce między nimi i usiadł wygodniej.

\- Uprzedzam, że byłem nauczycielem geografii, więc opowiadać umiem.

Tak. To Smuga też wiedział.

A mimo to, słuchał Wilmowskiego uważnie i przyłapał się, że czasem bardziej skupiał się na tym ciepłym głosie, łagodnie opadającym i wznoszącym się tonie, niż na samych słowach. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy, ale gdy po godzinie rozmowy pożegnał się z Wilmowskim, to zimno wokół jego serca zniknęło niemal zupełnie.

Cholera.

Od tamtego dnia Smuga wiedział, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak.

Zabrał wtedy notes Wilmowskiego i minęło już kilka miesięcy, a on czytał każde słowo codziennie, choć znał je już wszystkie na pamięć. Bo im więcej czytał, tym więcej pamiętał. Pamiętał rzeczy, które nie miały szansy się wydarzyć choćby z tak błahego powodu, że wydarzyły się w miejscach, gdzie po prostu _nigdy jeszcze nie był_. I to go przerażało najbardziej.

W żadne moce nadprzyrodzone nie wierzył nigdy. Od małego, opowieści o magii i duchach, potworach i aniołach traktował jak zabawne historie opowiadane dzieciom, żeby czymś je zająć na krótki czas. Nie modlił się, kiedy zmarł mu ojciec, a później matka i po niej Michał, bo dla niego śmierć nie oznaczała życia wiecznego w niebie lub piekle, a zwyczajne zaprzestanie życia. Tak po prostu. Jednego dnia żyjesz, drugiego umierasz i przestajesz istnieć, poza tymi kilkoma wspomnieniami należącymi do bliskich tobie osób.

Tylko, że inaczej nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego od pierwszego dnia wyprawy, nie dał rady zostawić Wilmowskiego nawet na moment, jakby podświadomie wiedział, że jeśli od niego odejdzie, już go nie zobaczy nigdy. Uczucie to nasiliło się, kiedy wędrowali po dżungli i zewsząd otoczony był zielenią, czuł na skórze lepką wilgoć, a powietrze było tak gęste, że z trudem oddychał. Co jakiś czas odczuwał w sercu ostre kłucie, które rozchodziło się zimnym dreszczem po całym jego ciele. To było tak absurdalne uczucie, że był zły sam na siebie, że nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć albo zignorować i chodził zdenerwowany do momentu, kiedy znaleźli się na statku w drodze powrotnej do Europy.

\- Jeśli ci tak moje towarzystwo przeszkadza, to czemu zabrałeś mnie ze sobą na tą wyprawę?

Wilmowski usiadł obok niego na deskach pokładu i oparł się plecami o ściankę nadbudówki.

\- Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że przeszkadza? – Smuga spojrzał na niego ze spokojem, którego nie czuł. Odgarnął lewą dłonią włosy z czoła i mentalnie strzelił sobie w zęby, kiedy zrozumiał, co zrobił. Wilmowski musiał to zauważyć, ale uniósł tylko brew znacząco i kącik ust wygiął mu się do góry.

\- Bo łypiesz na mnie wzrokiem za każdym razem, kiedy myślisz, że nie widzę? – Nie wyglądał na urażonego tym, ale Smudze zrobiło się niezręcznie, że dał się przyłapać.

\- Nie łypię, tylko głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiam. – Przyznał szczerze i zmrużył oczy, kiedy zza dużej białej chmury błysnęło słońce i musnęło jego twarz gorącymi promieniami. – Zapytam cię o coś, Andrzeju.

\- To w żaden sposób nie zabrzmiało niepokojąco, ale pytaj. – Wilmowski poprawił się i oparł ramieniem o ściankę, zawiesił wzrok na Smudze i uśmiechnął się słabo, ale szczerze.

\- Uprzedzam, że to będzie bardzo dziwne pytanie. – Smuga westchnął głęboko i sam w duchu skarcił się za tak jawną oznakę słabości. – Myśmy się nigdy, ale to naprawdę nigdy w życiu wcześniej nie spotkali, prawda? Nawet przelotnie?

\- Nie. – Wilmowski wyprostował się i coś w jego oczach błysnęło. – Jestem pewien, że bym cię zapamiętał.

Och. Smuga ukrył to, jak mu serce załomotało w okolicach gardła i kiwnął głową. Wilmowski przypatrywał mu się z uwagą, jakby czekał na dalsze pytania lub choćby wyjaśnienie, skąd się wzięło to jedno. Tylko, że Smuga nie miał pojęcia, jak mu to wyjaśnić. Nie był pewny, czy w ogóle się _da_.

\- Tak myślałem. Najwidoczniej znam kogoś, kogo mi bardzo przypominasz.– Wyciągnął z kieszeni fajkę i powoli nabił ją, zapalił, wypuścił kłąb dymu, a Wilmowski nadal patrzył na niego i wyraźnie nad czymś dumał.

\- Tylko, że to w żaden sposób nie wyjaśnia skąd wiesz, że nie słodzę kawy, a do herbaty wrzucam poł cukiernicy.

Smuga ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed zamknięciem oczu, bo byłoby to jawne przyznanie się do winy. Tylko, że on sam nie wiedział już, co pamiętał ze swoich snów, a co wydarzyło się do tej pory na prawdę. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak niepewnie i nienawidził tego uczucia. Zawsze polegał na swojej wiedzy i umiejętności obiektywnego oceniania sytuacji, a tu, za każdym razem, kiedy myślał, że już pozbierał wszystkie elementy układanki, coś nowego zwalało mu się na głowę. Co gorsza, każdy, nawet najmniejszy fakt, który myślał, że sobie wyśnił, był prawdą. Smuga miał nadzieję, że Wilmowski nie zauważył jego potknięć, ale najwidoczniej nie opanował się dostatecznie.

\- Jestem spostrzegawczy. – Rzucił krótko, trochę za ostro i natychmiast poczuł się źle, kiedy Wilmowski odsunął się od niego nerwowym ruchem. – Wybacz. Po prostu zauważam takie rzeczy, kiedy ktoś jest mi bliższy, niż przelotny znajomy.

\- Och. – Wilmowski przysunął się bliżej i przechylił głowę, zupełnie jak przerośnięty szczeniak, przyglądający się czemuś, co go zainteresowało. Smuga mógł przysiąc, że za plecami Wilmowskiego szaleńczo machał się puchaty ogon. Oczy mu zaświeciły i Smuga zaklął w duchu. – Więc jestem ci bliższy, niż przelotny znajomy?

\- Domaganie się komplementów nie jest w twoim stylu, Andrzeju. – Smuga zaśmiał się, żeby ukryć podenerwowanie. Ten człowiek był mu bliski, zanim jeszcze uścisnął mu rękę przy pierwszym powitaniu. – Ale żeby cię uspokoić, tak, jesteś mi bliższy, niż przelotny znajomy.

\- Jak bliższy? – To odważne pytanie z ust Wilmowskiego było tak do niego niepodobne, że Smuga zaniemówił na moment. Wtedy Wilmowski chyba zrozumiał, jak daleko się posunął i z cichym chrząknięciem, otarł kark dłonią. – Zapomnij, Janie, nie było pytania. Wybacz mi.

Wilmowski poderwał się jednym płynnym ruchem i unikając wzrokiem Smugi, chciał odejść, ale Smuga złapał go za nadgarstek. Nadal siedząc na ziemi, zadarł głowę i szarpnął delikatnie kilka razy za rękę Wilmowskiego, żeby ten na niego spojrzał.

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Andrzeju. – Na te słowa w oczach Wilmowskiego błysnęły iskry radości i usta wyciągnęły się mu w szerokim uśmiechu.

Smuga patrzył za nim, dopóki wysoka sylwetka nie zniknęła za rogiem nadbudówki i dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że nadal uśmiechał się szeroko, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

***

Pierwszy miesiąc po powrocie do Europy Smuga usilnie wmawiał sobie, że nic nadzwyczajnego się nie dzieje. Przekonany był, że wszystkie przebłyski wiadomości, jakie dostawał, były po prostu wytworem jego podświadomości, która rejestrowała wszystko, co miało jakikolwiek związek z Andrzejem Wilmowskim. Bo go polubił. Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego.

Tak tłumaczył sobie, skąd wiedział o przeszłości Andrzeja, mimo, że ten nie powiedział mu na ten temat ani słowa. Skąd wiedział, że Wilmowski nie lubił spać od ściany. Skąd wiedział, że strzelał nadzwyczaj celnie, ale unikał używania broni i nawet przyciśnięty do muru, potrafił samą rozmową rozwiązać konflikt. Skąd wiedział, że Wilmowski ma nawyk zaczynania każdej książki, która go zainteresuje i zapominania o niej na kilkanaście tygodni, po to, żeby przeczytać następny rozdział i odłożyć ją na kolejne tygodnie.

Po pół roku, zapomniał o tych snach i doszedł do wniosku, że poznanie Wilmowskiego wywarło na nim takie wrażenie, że na moment pogubił się i po prostu potrzebował czasu, żeby ochłonąć. Tak. Bo Wilmowski był chyba najcudowniejszym, najłagodniejszym, najszlachetniejszym, najbardziej irytującym człowiekiem, jakiego miał szczęście poznać. Jego wiedza i umiejętność zapamiętywania najbardziej niedorzecznych ciekawostek na każdy temat były godne podziwu. Jego opiekuńczość i chęć niesienia pomocy czasem działała Smudze na nerwy, ale serce mu topniało, kiedy po długim dniu w biurze, czekała na niego szklanka herbaty i ciasteczka, które nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, że lubił.

Tak się złożyło, że po roku wyjechał na kilka tygodni sam i podczas tego wypadu o mało nie postradał życia. Dostał strzałę w udo i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy poznał Wilmowskiego miał ten sam sen, który dręczył go tak długo. Obudził się z gorączką, rozoraną nogą i wspomnieniem cichego _„To nie był twój czas… Nie czekaj”_. Przez cztery dni nie spał. Wilmowskiemu po powrocie nie powiedział nic.

\- Janie, proszę cię. Musisz spać.

Tylko, że Wilmowski sam się zorientował, że coś było nie tak. Nawet Smuga nie potrafił ukryć sinych worków pod oczami, ani tego, jak trzecią noc z rzędu siedział w kuchni z mocną kawą.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – Smuga nie wiedział jak przekonujący był jego uśmiech, ale chciał uspokoić przyjaciela. – Różnica czasu i klimatu tak na mnie działa. Nie ma powodów do obaw.

\- To chociaż połóż się na moment. No już. To siedzenie nie może być dobre dla twojej nogi.

\- Andrzeju…

\- Janie. – Smuga znał to stanowcze spojrzenie i wiedział, że nie ma sensu dalej ciągnąć tej rozmowy, bo przegrał w momencie, kiedy otworzył usta.

\- Dobrze, ale tylko na moment. – Z trudem wstał z krzesła i kątem oka uchwycił, jak Wilmowski wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał go przytrzymać, ale cofnął ją, bo nie chciał się narzucać.

_„Nie czekaj…”_

\- Pomożesz mi, Andrzeju? Bo chyba faktycznie za długo siedziałem i mięsień zesztywniał.

W momencie, kiedy duża, miękka dłoń ujęła go pod łokieć, serce Smugi podskoczyło uradowane i ten chłód kręcący w piersi zanikł nieco. Przekonany trochę bardziej, pozwolił Wilmowskiemu przejąć więcej jego ciężaru i szybciej niż by chciał, znalazł się na wersalce, z nogą ułożoną na poduszce i nakryty kocem.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to lekka przesada? – Smuga wskazał dłonią na siebie i pożałował, że się odezwał, kiedy Wilmowski pokręcił głową.

\- Absolutnie. Nie ruszaj się, zaraz zrobię ci gorącego mleka, po tym poczujesz się lepiej i może będziesz spał spokojniej.

\- Andrzeju, opanuj się! Ja nie umieram. – Smuga zaśmiał się, ale poczuł ukłucie w sercu i zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie. – Tylko nie za ciepłe zrób, żebym od razu mógł wypić.

Uznał, że warto było się poddać, bo twarz Wilmowskiego pojaśniała zanim zniknął w kuchni. Po chwili Smuga usłyszał brzdęk szklanek, a całe mieszkanie wypełniło się słodkim zapachem ciepłego mleka z miodem.

Nie zdziwił się wcale, kiedy Wilmowski usiadł w fotelu u jego stóp i wertował jedną ze swoich książek, jednym okiem co rusz zerkając na Smugę. Zostawił go tylko na tyle, żeby odnieść szklankę do kuchni, a że był to Andrzej, od razu ją umył, osuszył i schował do szafki, i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Smuga podziękował mu na drugi dzień, bo przespał cały wieczór, całą noc i przebudził się dopiero, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca uderzyły go po twarzy. I to tylko dzięki tym promieniom było mu tak przyjemnie ciepło. Tak.

***

Smuga nauczył się żyć z tym, jak ten chłód wokół jego serca znikał, kiedy pozwalał sobie zatrzeć granice między przyjaźnią a czymś więcej z Wilmowskim. 

Po trzech latach znajomości doszedł do wniosku, że to po prostu normalna reakcja, kiedy ktoś się zakochał. Przekonywał sam siebie, że to, że spał lepiej, oraz to jak ciepło mu się robiło na każdy dotyk Wilmowskiego, było oznaką głębszych uczuć.

I wcale nie uciekło mu jak absurdalnie to brzmiało, że był bardziej skłonny wmówić sobie zadurzenie przyjacielem, niż zaakceptować to, że coś nadzwyczajnego mogło się dziać.

Zmienił zdanie, kiedy po pięciu latach znajomości z Wilmowskim, narodził się plan wyprawy do Australii. Wyprawy, która, Smuga był pewien, jeszcze się nie wydarzyła, biorąc pod uwagę, że _dopiero ją planowali_. Tylko, że on o tej wyprawie wiedział już wszystko. Najważniejsze wydarzenia migały mu ciągle przed oczami i pozostawiały echo samych uczuć.

Pamiętał tego przeklętego tygrysa. Pamiętał łowy na kangury, psy dingo i strusie Emu. Pamiętał burzę piaskową, pamiętał Allanów, bushrangerów i O’Donnellów.

Pamiętał Tomka. Tego kochanego chłopca, po którego pojedzie do Warszawy za kilka miesięcy. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że lata udawania na nic się nie zdały, bo albo postradał zmysły, albo to się działo naprawdę, przesiedział dwa dni w swoim pokoju i nawet Wilmowski nie był w stanie go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Bo wszystko, co do tej pory się działo, miało logiczne wyjaśnienie. Musiało mieć, bo przecież, do jasnej cholery, nie zwariował, prawda?

Chyba zwariował, bo zaraz po tym małym kryzysie poznał po raz drugi w swoim życiu Tadeusza Nowickiego. Smuga z trudem opanował się, kiedy już z daleka ujrzał w tłumie rosłego marynarza i przed oczami mignęło mu wszystko, co o nim wiedział. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie, wspólne wyprawy, wieczory spędzone na pogawędkach podczas długich rejsów.

\- Tadek! To jest mój przyjaciel, Jan Smuga, o którym ci tyle opowiadałem. – Wilmowski wyrwał Smugę z zadumy, kiedy odezwał się pierwszy, jak tylko Nowicki przedarł się do nich przez rozkrzyczany rój ludzi.

\- Miło poznać pana, panie Smuga. – Ręka Nowickiego kompletnie zakryła jego dłoń i Smuga nie powstrzymał szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy.

\- A pan to zapewne, Tadeusz Nowicki, o którym Andrzej nie zamykał się już od dwóch dni?

\- No jak dwa dni o mnie gadał, to pewnie jakiś bzdur panu naopowiadał. – Nowicki niezrażony tym, serdecznie przywitał Wilmowskiego i spojrzał na nich wyczekująco zacierając ręce. – No to gdzie ta nasza krypa? Dajcie mi okiem na nią rzucić.

Poprowadził Nowickiego na molo i stamtąd łódką dotarli na „Aligatora”. Wilmowski rzucał im ukradkowe spojrzenia za każdym razem, kiedy Smuga śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedział Nowicki. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo mu Tadka i jego poczucia humoru brakowało.

Smuga zostawił bosmana w palarni z resztą załogi obecną na statku, odciągnął wyraźnie zaniepokojonego Wilmowskiego na bok i nadal chichocząc pod nosem powiedział:

\- Nie przejmuj się tak, Andrzeju. – Oparł dłoń na solidnym ramieniu i zignorował jak gorąco mu się zrobiło, kiedy poczuł pod palcami drgnięcie wyrobionych mięśni.

_Jezu Chryste…_

\- Cieszę się, że pan bosman z nami płynie. To porządny człowiek i założę się, że szybko zaprzyjaźni się z Tomkiem.

\- Nie wiem, czy mam się cieszyć, że się polubiliście, czy martwić. –Wilmowski uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale oczy mu błyszczały jak szalone. – Staram się nie myśleć, w co wy się władujecie, jak was z oczu spuszczę.

\- Oj tam, od razu mamy się w coś ładować. – Smuga poklepał Wilmowskiego po ramieniu i z żalem opuścił rękę. Zerknął ukradkiem na napiętą na piersi koszulę i zmusił się do obojętnego tonu. – Bardziej bym się na twoim miejscu martwił, co będzie, jak się Tomek z nim skuma.

Z tymi słowami zostawił Wilmowskiego w kącie i sam z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha przysiadł się do Nowickiego. Nawet tej cholernej jamajki mu brakowało.

***

-Tomku, pan Jan Smuga, przyjaciel twojego ojca, przyjechał do ciebie w jego imieniu.

Smuga siedział w fotelu lekko ogłuszony i nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego chłopca. Duże, niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się bardziej na usłyszane od wuja Antoniego słowa. Tomek drgnął, jakby chciał gdzieś biec, ale nie wiedział gdzie i po co. Smuga tak za nim tęsknił, a teraz miał go przed sobą i ten chłopiec nic o nim nie wiedział. Zapomniał jak młody był, kiedy poznali się po raz pierwszy. Czternaście lat. Jeszcze dziecko. Chłopiec odwrócił głowę i widocznie z trudem opanowywał wzruszenie. Jak tylko na jego policzkach pojawiły się łzy, Smuga poderwał się z fotela, w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy nim i porwał go w ramiona.

Ten chłód kręcący wokół serca zniknął kompletnie, kiedy Tomek wcisnął się mocniej w jego objęcia. Smuga sam musiał zagryźć policzek, żeby stłumić łzy cisnące się mu do oczu, bo pamiętał. Pamiętał tą jedną rzecz, której żałował. Pamiętał, jak w tamtym momencie oddałby wszystko, żeby móc powiedzieć temu chłopcu, że przez tyle lat pokochał go jak syna. Że był z niego dumny, i że był wdzięczny za możliwość była przy nim, kiedy z małego chłopca wyrósł na wspaniałego mężczyznę.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odsunął się od Tomka i podał mu chustkę, z lekkim uśmiechem uprzejmie ignorując jak chłopiec ocierał mokre policzki.

\- Sprawiłeś mi miłą niespodziankę, Tomku. Twój ojciec opowiadał o tobie, jako małym chłopcu, a ty już jesteś dorosłym kawalerem.

Tomek wyraźnie pokraśniał na pochwałę i szybko spoważniał, żeby nie wydać się zbyt dziecinnym. Smuga miał wtedy przebłysk dorosłego Tomasza i aż go za gardło ścisnęło, bo dotarło do niego, jaki szmat czasu musiał minąć i co musiał przejść, żeby przyznać się sam przed sobą, że ten chłopiec jest mu tak drogi i rozważyć powiedzenie mu tego.

Rozmowa przebiegła dokładnie tak, jak ją pamiętał i ciarki mu cały czas chodziły po plecach. To nie było normalne. Takie rzeczy się nie działy, nie mogły się dziać, a tu siedział on, największy sceptyk, przeżywając swoje życie po raz drugi.

Tym razem był przygotowany na potok słów Tomka i nie pozwolił sobie nawet na drzemkę. Nie chciał utracić żadnej chwili, żadnego słowa, żadnego śmiechu.

\- A był pan już kiedyś w Australii? A gdzie jeszcze pan był? Może mi pan coś opowiedzieć więcej? Bo ja tak strasznie przepadam za takimi opowieściami! _Tygrysy_ pan łowił?! Niesamowite! A jak się takiego tygrysa łowi, proszę pana?

W Krakowie zostali dwa dni. Tak jak za pierwszym razem. Bo Smuga mógł przez dwa dni udać, że jest na wakacjach z własnym dzieckiem. Bo móc widzieć po raz drugi te iskrzące się oczy, wodzące z dziecięcą ciekawością w około, było najlepszym, co go spotkało zaraz obok poznania Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.

\- A długo pan już zna mojego tatę? Co może mi pan o nim powiedzieć? I lubi pan go, prawda? Myśli pan, że… jejku, jaki tu tłok! Jak my się tu odnajdziemy? Proszę pana! A jak spóźnimy się na pociąg do Triestu? Czy tatuś będzie się mocno gniewał? Nie? To dobrze. Ile tu gołębi! Widział to pan?! A będziemy łowili jakieś ptaki w Australii? Poza strusiami oczywiście.

W Wiedniu Tomek padł zmęczony zaledwie zameldowali się do hotelu i Smuga przesiedział całą noc przy łóżku chłopca. Pogodził się już z tym, że nie miał pojęcia, co się z jego życiem działo, ale wiedział, że tym razem był szczęśliwszy. Pustka, z którą nauczył się żyć od dziecka, powoli zaczynała się wypełniać. Bo pozwolił sobie zbliżyć się do tych ludzi i nie bał się konsekwencji tej bliskości. Już przeżył jedno życie trzymając wszystkich na dystans i uciekając za każdym razem, kiedy czuł jak jego bariery opadały. I właśnie podczas jednej z tych ucieczek stracił szansę na prawdziwe szczęście.

Echo zatrutej strzały wbijającej się w jego serce zakuło go w piersi i aż syknął, kiedy to porażające zimno rozlało się po całym jego ciele. Nie. Już nie popełni tego błędu. Przestanie uciekać. Przestanie marnować czas. Bo nie tylko on cierpiał, kiedy odsuwał od siebie wszystkich, ale ci ludzie również cierpieli przez niego. Skoro tyle lat przy nim wytrwali, mogło to oznaczać tylko tyle, że oni naprawdę go kochali.

W pociągu z Wiednia do Triestu nie zasnął tylko dlatego, że przy śniadaniu wypił dwie mocne kawy. Kazał Tomkowi nic nie mówić ojcu o tych kawach, bo Smuga wiedział, że Wilmowski nie będzie zadowolony. I wcale nie powinno go cieszyć, jak chętnie chłopiec przystał na tą propozycję, bo Tomek widocznie aż się pieklił, żeby wziąć udział w małej konspiracji ze Smugą.

\- Boże drogi, proszę pana tu jest bardziej tłoczno niż w Wiedniu! Nie ma mowy, że tatuś nas znajdzie! Mówi pan, że już pan go widział z okna? Ale no jak on nas tu znajdzie! Niech pan spojrzy! Tyle ludzi...

\- Spójrz tam, Tomku. – Smuga ścisnął rękę Tomka, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę na wysokiego mężczyznę przeciskającego się przez tłum.

\- Tatuś!

Smuga stanął z boku i przyglądając się tej scenie, sam w duchu przyznał, że drugi raz wywarła na nim większe wrażenie. Tak. Może zrobił się sentymentalny, ale to, że wiedział tym razem, jak bardzo kocha Tomka i… jak bardzo, _cholera jasna_ , kocha Andrzeja, sprawiło, że jego serce skakało radośnie i ostatkiem sił zmusił się do zostania w miejscu. To nie był jego moment. Jeszcze nie. Później. Zignorował lodowate ukłucie w piersi i ruszył za Wilmowskimi do hotelu. Później. Chciał najpierw dać im trochę czasu, aby sami się dotarli po tak długiej rozłące, żeby się poznali, jak powinni się znać ojciec z synem. Później im powie. Później.

***

_„Nie czekaj… Nie czekaj… Nie czekaj…”_

Echo tych słów towarzyszyło Smudze już nawet za dnia i gdzie się nie poruszył, wkoło unosiło się drażniące, jak natrętna mucha latająca wokół ucha, tykanie zegara. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na miarowe tyk-tyk sekundnika, a teraz nie mógł usiedzieć w dużym pokoju, bo ten dźwięk zagłuszał jego myśli i doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji.

Od wyprawy do Australii minął niemal rok. W przeciągu tego roku Smuga nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego momentu na tak poważną rozmowę i odkładał wszystko na później. Bo zawsze coś się działo, coś trzeba było zrobić, obgadać, zaplanować. I Smuga powtarzał sobie ciągle, że ma czas. Jak tylko nadarzy się okazja to powie Wilmowskiemu wszystko. Ale jeszcze nie teraz, bo Tomek odwalił im jakiś numer, albo Tomkowi coś się stało i Smuga skupiał całą swoją uwagę na chłopcu. Tak przynajmniej sobie tłumaczył to odciąganie i zwlekanie.

Powiedział Tomkowi. Na tyle się zdobył, bo wiedział, że w poprzednim życiu już to zrobił. Nie mówił wprost, ale samo przyznanie się, że chciałby mieć takiego syna jak Tomek i to, że tym razem włożył w te słowa całe swoje serce i przelał w nie, nazbieraną przez te wszystkie lata, miłość, rozwiało bolesny chłód wokół jego serca. Smuga miał nadzieję, że to na razie wystarczy, bo nie był gotowy na rozmowę z Wilmowskim.

Kończyli właśnie ostateczny plan wyprawy do Afryki.

Afryka.

Tak. Pamiętał Afrykę. Pamiętał ją tak dobrze, że na trzy tygodnie przez wypłynięciem budził się co rano zlany zimnym potem, z tępym bólem w lewym ramieniu. Nie pomagały ziołowe herbaty, ani ciepłe mleko, nic. Smuga próbował nie spać, ale wytrwał tylko cztery dni. Więcej nie mógł. Nie chciał. Bo po czterech dniach bez snu padł tak wyczerpany, że nawet ta ciemność i to zimno, i te echo szeptów nie wybudziły go, zmuszając do dryfowania w nicości.

Wilmowski zorientował się w sytuacji w dwa dni i wychodził z siebie, żeby Smudze pomóc.

\- Janie. – Ciepła, miękka dłoń opadła na jego ułożoną na ramionach głowę. Smuga siedział przy stole w kuchni i sam nie wiedział już, czy czasem zaśnięcie nie byłoby mniej bolesne. – Powiedz mi proszę, co się dzieje. Może jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić?

\- Dziękuję, ale próbowałem już chyba wszystkiego. – Smuga wymamrotał nie starając się nawet unieść głowy. Pulsujący ból między oczami oślepiał go i każdy najmniejszy ruch sprawiał, że miał ochotę zwymiotować. Było mu tak zimno.

\- Janie?

Smuga usłyszał ciche szeleszczenie ubrania i ten łagodny głos zabrzmiał bliżej, niemal nad jego uchem. Z trudem ułożył skroń na przedramieniu i uchylił powieki. Wilmowski patrzył na niego z taką troską, że chłód wirujący wokół jego serca poderwał się, kiedy Smuga nie odpowiedział nic. Nie udało mu się stłumić syku i odruchowo przytknął dłoń do kłującej zimnem piersi.

\- Janku? Co się dzieje? Odpowiedz mi proszę, bo jak nie, to wezwę lekarza! Janek?

Smuga chciał odpowiedzieć, ale miał wrażenie, że cały przełyk obrósł mu szronem. Chyba czekał zbyt długo. Wiedział, że nie miał dużo czasu, ale miał nadzieję, że nie będzie nad nim wisiał zegar odliczający jego godziny. Najwidoczniej Śmierć zapomniała dodać, że jeśli nie powie nic Wilmowskiemu do czasu tego paskudnego ranienia nożem, to będzie już koniec. Bo powinien był umrzeć, wtedy w Amazonii, kiedy okrążyli go Indianie i dostał zatrutą strzałę w serce. To, że dostał drugą szansę, było… cudem.

_„Ja nie będę czekała”_

_„Nie czekaj… Nie czekaj… Nie czekaj…”_

Tylko jednej rzeczy nie przewidział. Nie myślał nad tym i teraz skarcił się za to przeoczenie. Tak był skupiony na sobie, na tym, co chce powiedzieć Wilmowskiemu, że nie wziął pod uwagę jego reakcji. Bo było bardzo prawdopodobne, że Wilmowski widział w nim tylko drogiego przyjaciela i jeśli Smuga powie mu teraz, może go stracić na zawsze. Więc czy nie lepiej byłoby zacisnąć zęby i zaczekać aż to zimno otuli go całego? Wtedy nie będzie musiał wybierać między własnym życiem, a szczęściem tej osoby, którą kochał.

\- Janku? Błagam cię, powiedz coś. Słyszysz mnie? Janku?

Ale z tego powodu wrócił, czyż nie tak? Bo żałował wtedy tych straconych lat. Bo jedna rzecz, jakiej nie zrobił wtedy było przyznanie się temu jednemu człowiekowi, że go kocha.

\- Andrzeju… - Oddech mu się urwał, ale Wilmowski natychmiast nachylił się bliżej i otoczył go silnym ramieniem. Ten przeszywający chłód cofnął się nieco, lecz Smuga nadal czuł lodowaty sopel wbity w jego serce. – Andrzeju…

Nie utrzymał równowagi i osunął się w krześle opierając się o solidną, bijącą gorącem pierś. Instynktownie przytulił się bliżej, bo ciepło promieniujące od silnego ramienia na jego plecach i przyspieszone bicie serca pod jego policzkiem stopniowo odganiały zimno paraliżujące oddech.

\- Janku? _Chryste panie_ , Jasiek! Co się dzieje? Czemu nie mówiłeś, że jest ci tak zimno? Chodź tu.

Smuga został przytulony mocniej i duże miękkie dłonie miarowo przesuwały po jego plecach. Powoli, powoli oddech wracał mu do normy i wcisnął nos w ciepłą szyję. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kiedy na pierwszym wdechu uderzył go ten znajomy zapach mydła, herbaty, papieru i czegoś, co był w stanie tylko określić, jako _Andrzej_.

\- Andrzeju?

\- Nie strasz mnie tak więcej! Przez moment myślałem, że… że mi _umierasz_ …

Bo umierał. Pamiętał to zimno. Pamiętał tą ciemność. Pamiętał echo szeptów wirujące wokół niego.

_„Nie czekaj… Nie czekaj… Nie czekaj…”_

\- Andrzeju… - Smuga powoli oparł dłoń na plecach Wilmowskiego i zacisnął palce na jego koszuli – Andrzeju…

\- Jestem tu, Jasiek. Jestem tu. Co ci potrzeba?

\- Ciebie. – Do diabła z tym! Chciał żyć. – Tylko ciebie. Nic, tylko ciebie.

Smuga zacisnął powieki, kiedy serce bijące pod jego uchem przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej. W głowie mu się kręciło i nadal czuł chłodny powiew na karku, ale już wiedział. Dostał odpowiedź, kiedy wyczuł, jak Wilmowski zaczął odsuwać się od niego. Lodowate imadło ścisnęło mu serce i nawet już nie walczył. Pozwolił mięśniom rozluźnić się i czekał. Bał się. Tym razem tak cholernie się bał, bo znał już tą gęstą ciemność. Znał to duszące zimno. Znał to uczucie nieważkości, kiedy dryfował w nicości i nie chciał tam wracać. Nie teraz, kiedy poczuł ciepło, i zobaczył blask w tych niebieskich oczach i znał ciężar tych ramion oplecionych wokół niego.

\- Jasiek?

Delikatny dotyk na jego twarzy przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Wyczuł, że leżał na podłodze, okryty kocem. Duża, miękka dłoń gładziła go po policzku i Smuga ostatkiem sił uniósł powieki. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się słabo, kiedy ujrzał nad sobą pochylonego Wilmowskiego. W jego niebieskich oczach lśniły łzy i miał wyraźnie zaciśnięte zęby, jakby chciał zdusić słowa wyrywające się z jego gardła.

Smuga zmusił mięśnie do pracy, z nadludzkim wysiłkiem uniósł rękę i oparł dłoń na policzku Wilmowskiego. Dopiero wtedy wyczuł, jak zimny był. Jego place były niemal sine. Ledwie wyczuwalny powiew ciepła zakręcił wokół jego serca, kiedy Wilmowski chwycił jego dłoń i przycisnął ją mocniej do swojego policzka. Ucałował wnętrze jego nadgarstka i Smuga nie zdążył zdławić cichego westchnienia. Potężna fala gorąca przetoczyła się po jego ciele i zaczerpnął powietrza gwałtownym chełstem.

\- Jasiek? – Drżący głos wywołał następną falę gorąca.

\- Obiecuję, że powiem ci wszystko, Andrzeju, ale na razie jest tylko jedna rzecz, jaką musisz wiedzieć. – Smuga wyszeptał cicho, bo na nic więcej nie miał siły.

\- Wyduś to z siebie i daj sobie w końcu pomóc!

\- To nie jest łatwe…

\- Jeśli to jest to samo, o czym teraz myślę, to, za przeproszeniem, w pierdol dostaniesz, za nie powiedzenie tego wcześniej.

Smuga zamarł. Bo chyba się przesłyszał. To nie mogła być prawda. Nie. Bo to by znaczyło, że znowu zmarnował cały rok i…

To dlatego teraz miał ten atak. Bo nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Bo chciał zaczekać. Zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem i podobnie jak wtedy, Wilmowski jakimś cudem wiedział.

Idiota z niego był i tyle

\- Andrzeju. – Smuga uniósł drugą rękę i objął twarz Wilmowskiego przysuwając go bliżej siebie. Wilmowski dał się poruszyć i nim jego usta zawisły nad ustami Smugi, leżał niemal na nim przygniatając go do ziemi.

\- Wyduś. To. Z. Siebie. Jasiek, bo usta ci sinieją!

\- Kocham cię, Andrzeju.

\- No nareszcie – z tymi słowami Wilmowski pokonał te ostatnie milimetry i złączył ich usta w długim, głębokim pocałunku.

Smuga westchnął głośno, bo gorąc promieniujący od jego ust przetaczał się powoli po jego ciele, zakręcił wokół serca, stopił ten uwierający sopel lodu i wszelkie ślady zimna zniknęły bez śladu. Wilmowski przechylił nieco głowę i pogłębił pocałunek, odbierając Smudze zdolność myślenia. I tym razem była to przyjemna ciepła pustka, w której Smuga mógł dryfować całą wieczność.

I dopiero jak już zabrakło im powietrza, Smuga oderwał się od ust Wilmowskiego i z głuchym stuknięciem rąbnął głową o podłogę. Nie czuł bólu, bo każda komórka jego ciała drżała z podniecenia i był świadomy szaleńczego uśmiechu na swojej twarzy.

\- No i czego tak się cieszysz? – Zdyszany Wilmowski oparł swoje czoło o czoło Smugi – Do zawału mnie niemal doprowadziłeś. – Skubnął wargami usta Smugi. – Sam niemal na zawał zszedłeś. – Tym razem przytrzymał pocałunek nieco dłużej. – A wystarczyło dwa słowa powiedzieć. – Przejechał językiem po wciąż złączonych ustach Smugi. – Dwa słowa, Jasiek. – Rozchylił wargi Smugi swoimi i wpił się w niego zachłannie.

\- W sumie to trzy. – Smuga oderwał się na moment, zaczerpnął powietrza i pocałował kącik ust Wilmowskiego. – Skąd wiedziałeś… ? Właśnie… – Tym razem spojrzał na Wilmowskiego uważniej. I nie wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł rumieniec przyprószający policzki Wilmowskiego. – Andrzej?

\- Gadasz przez sen, wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Żartujesz? – Smuga poczuł jak mu policzki mrowią i wiedział, że się zarumienił, kiedy Wilmowski nachylił się i pocałował każdy z jego policzków, nos i cmoknął go w usta.

\- Nie. Będziesz musiał mi to opowiedzieć ze szczegółami, bo przez moment myślałem, że ci odbiło.

\- Witaj w klubie. – Smuga zaczerpnął powietrza, przytrzymał i powoli wypuścił, zadowolony, kiedy nie wyczuł najmniejszego ukłucia, czy powiewu chłodu. – A teraz podnieś mnie z podłogi.

\- Sam wstawaj.

\- Ty mnie ułożyłeś na ziemi, pomóż mi teraz wstać!

\- Bo myślałem, że umierasz!

\- Teraz będziesz mi to do końca życia wypominał?

- _Jasiek!_


End file.
